


Miettes

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Elle portait l’héritage d’une race vile, Narcissa, et elle avait été la seul à devoir supporter son poids.





	Miettes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Miettes**

**\- Et le temps m’abandonne –**

Vent.

Ce meurtrier, sec, que transporte l’essence de lieus qu’a déjà laissée.

_[Miettes d’un temps désormais passée]_

Son temps, ce si irrégulier, commençait à sembler mauvais, alors que lui emmenait moments gratuits, ces qu’aucun jamais lui aurait rendu.

_[Miettes, partes d’eux-mêmes que se dispersent]_

Elle regardait son fil, immobile devant la fenêtre humide de gouttes de pluie.

Pâle, exactement comment elle, comment s’il ne connût pas le soleil.

_[Miettes, le sang éphémère dans ses facettes inégales]_

Elle portait l’héritage d’une race vile, Narcissa, et elle avait été la seul à devoir supporter son poids. Un poids que se transmettait avec le nomme, le poids que pesait dans le visage de ces femmes qui, comme elle , avaient fait de son propre silence une prison.

_[Miettes. Morceaux de chair, de mort]_

La guerre et après, le néant. Un vide où naviguer, où rien aurait eu plus un sens, même pas tout ce douleur.

_[Miettes. Miettes d’un enfer dans la terre]_

_Son_ enfer, le monde d’oubli, où chaque remords été dévorée pour le péché.

Narcissa Malfoy regardait sa vie, comme si l’eût devant de ses yeux.

Mais il n’y avait rien à regarder.

Tout été réduit en miettes. 


End file.
